Rescue
by Jagger3
Summary: The day begins as normal in the Phantomhive mannor; despite a slight disturbance of kidnapping everything is fine. And then Sebastian mumures something curious while rescuing the Earl. And his actions when he thinks the Earl is alseep are most interesting
1. Chapter 1

"Time to wake up, Young Master." Came a voice from near the curtains.

Whoosh!

Blinding sunlight streamed through the room into the face of the young earl, blinking and scowling, "Sebastian…"

"Today we have a scone with apricot jelly alongside a hardboiled egg. The tea is—"

"Earl gray." Ciel mumbled drowsily, sitting up.

"Precisely." The butler quipped, placing the tray on his master's lap, "Now, today's activities are limited. You only have one meeting with Lady Elizabeth and then you're free for the rest of the day."

Ciel winced at the mention of his fiancé but carried along with good grace, "Very well, begin preparations at once"

And so starts another day at the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian breezed down towards the kitchens when an ungodly crash reached his ears. Sighing with exasperated patience, he pushed open the kitchen door to what looked like a war scene.

Battle front one had three servants lying in a heap in some sort of gooey concoction while Battle front two, the clear victor, was a bubbling pot of said goo.

"What are you three doing?" the butler asked, his voice cool and quiet.

"Mister Sebastian!" the maid sqeaked, "W-we were trying to make Holiday! B-but Chef…"

A blackened man sat up, brandishing what seemed to be a flame thrower, "WORTHY FOE!"

And so the day continued as normal.

After a rather frilly and somewhat strenuous visit from Lady Elizabeth, Ceil staggered back to his room growling about lace and silk.

Sebastian followed him offering words of support and tried not to betray himself with the small smile that was fighting fiercely to appear on his composed face. "Do not worry Young Master, she is immature, she will grow to be a woman soon enough."

"Bloody frills!" spat Ciel, storming into his office space.

Sebastian sighed and followed, "What do you wish to partake in this evening?"

Ciel shrugged and sank into his chair, "I don't know…has the new game from Denmark arrived?"

"No Young Master, not for another three days." Sebastian replied, watching his master stiffen.

Ciel growled and waved his hand, "You may leave."

Sebastian nodded and closed the door behind him silently, wandering off to go fix the probably demolished garden…again.

Ciel leaned backwards in his chair and sighed, entertaining Elizabeth was far more stressful than it needed to be.

His window opened silently and a soft breeze fluttered in.

That feels nice…Ciel thought drowsily.

A cloth suddenly clamped over the young earl's mouth, deafening all protests, and forcing the noble to breathe the drug that had been sprayed into the fabric.

D-damn! Ciel thought fleetingly, as darkness overcame him.

"Young Master, it is time for bed." Sebastian called, pushing open the door.

The room was empty save for a single piece of paper nailed to the expensive Victorian chair.

"Oh dear…" the butler tutted, "Now he is late for bed and will be ever so grumpy in the morning." He walked back outside and called toward the maid, "I'll be leaving for a little while—don't touch anything!"

"Yes Mister Sebastian!" the maid flustered.

The butler glanced at the letter, "Some aristocrat, obviously." And with that he took off.

Ciel woke up bound to a chair with one rather exaggerated chain and ridicules amounts of rope. His mouth was taped over and he felt bruised and weary all over. First Elizabeth and now this nonsense!

"Ah, ze little boy 'as awakened." Purred a voice.

Ceil stared almost lazily at some idiotic French man with a ludicrous mustache.

The stache curved from under his nose all the way to his cheek bones, and then twisted into a spiral underneath his eyes. The man stepped forward into the light. He was well dressed, a deep blue suit curved to his frame nicely. His blond hair was short and shaped his face. He was an all together nice looking fellow, except his eyes. They where steal blue and colder than glaciers. "Ave you been azleep long?" The French man inquired, fingering his impressive display of facial hair.

Ciel rolled his eye and shifted his shoulders to ease some of the stiffness building.

"You do not zeem zcared." The man mused, trailing a freezing finger down the side of Ciel's face, "Doez ze Queen'z dogz feel no fear?"

Ciel's thoughts had already wandered. Sebastian better get his ass over here, I'm tired and I need a massage. Right-bloody-now.

"Ey! I am talking to you!" The French sputtered when a chorus of screams reached them.

Finally.

"Eh!" Flustered the French man, "What ez zat!"

Ciel's mouth curved into a small smile behind the duck tape as the screams escalated, getting closer and closer.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to steal other people's things?" Came a chilling voice from the door way.

The French man froze and then whipped out a pistol and began firing at the direction of the door, "Die, fiend!"

As the last cartridge clanged to the ground the voice issued again, but this time from behind the chair, "Now look, you've ruined a beautiful mahogany door."

The French man spun around, his mustache flapping and his mouth agape, "'ow in ze world—?" he began, before frowning. He glanced down and saw a small red stain blossom over his heart. "Eh?"

Ciel watched as the man crumbled to the floor, convulsed once, and was still.

Sebastian removed the duck tape carefully and smiled, "Young Master it is well past your bedtime."

Ciel yawned, "I thought you had forgotten me for a minute."

"I could never forget you." Sebastian murmured to himself.

"What?"

Sebastian straightened up and tugged on the chain, making the bindings pile up around his earl's feet, "Nothing, My Lord, let us depart."

Ciel frowned, "…very well."

Against his young charge's protests, the butler carried him home and arrived in a decant time. The entire affair had only taken twenty minutes.

"Time for bed, Young Master." Sebastian said, ushering the bemused earl toward his bedroom.

Ciel rolled his eye as he was rapidly undressed and then redressed in his night clothes, "You don't need to rush around so much, Sebastian."

The butler smiled, "But we are off schedule."

Ciel shrugged, "Oh well." He grabbed a book and nestled into the covers, "Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?"

"Not at all." Sebastian purred, settling in a chair beside the elegant bed.

Ciel smiled gratefully and opened his book; soon lost to the marvelous adventures of Louis Creed in a Steven King novel.

(Later)

Sebastian glanced up from the newspaper to see his young charge had fallen asleep in the middle of reading. He smiled and stood, flipping the newspaper into its original shape and approached the bed. He picked up the book, marked the place, and laid it down on the bedside table. He gently slid the young earl under the sheets and adjusted the pillows under the small head. Lastly he removed the eye patch and set it down next to the book.

"Good night, Ciel." He whispered, and softly kissed him on the head before departing the room like a shadow.

Ciel cracked open and eye and smiled sleepily, "Good night, Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning routine began as normal, tea and breakfast was served to a sleepy young earl while his butler rambled off today's activates. Thankfully, it was a short list; the only tedious thing was they were requested at some Duke's manner for something or other.

Sebastian breezed around the manor, tidying up the minor disasters and scanning the place with an eagle's eye. He then hurried to his Young Master's room to pick out the clothes he should wear.

Something blue…Sebastian mused as he pushed the door open.

Ciel looked up from his shirt, "Perfect timing, I can't figure out how too out this bloody thing on!" he snapped, waving his sleeves in desperation.

Sebastian slammed to a halt and stared, the Young Master had somehow gotten the shirt tangles in his hair, eye patch, and itself all at once (quite a feat) and then had succeeded in pinning his left arm inside the shirt while his right arm stuck out awkwardly from the neck hole. "Oh dear…"

With a well practiced flick of the wrist, the butler freed his master from today's beast of burden. "Now, allow me to dress you…properly." Sebastian purred, slipping the shirt on over his small charge's head. He ignored the annoyed huff and worked on the buttons, starting from the bottom and working up. His gloved hands brushed against the exposed skin, causing Ciel to shiver slightly. The butler wrapped his hands around the tiny neck and fixed the collar. His fingers brushed the nape of the young noble's neck, sending goose bumps cascading down the earl's neck. Sebastian placed the jacket around the noble's shoulders and secured the belt on the navy blue pants. He handed his earl a top hat and a walking stick. "Ready?"

Ciel brushed aside the strange feeling and nodded, "Yes, let's get this over with."

Sebastian smiled and followed his young charge out the door.

-one rain drenched walk later-

Ciel stood in the rain fuming. The bloody Duke had been asking him about leads for the Jack the Ripper case. That had been solved months ago! "Bloody moron!" Ciel hissed, stomping off, ignoring Sebastian's calls of warning.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

"Huh?" Ceil glanced up and froze, a horse and buggy was barley three feet away, barreling towards him at and ungodly rate. He flinched violently and closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

A force suddenly collided into the young earl, but not from the direction he had expected.

The buggy thundered past, leaving a wet, empty street behind it.

Ciel felt a wall behind him and a tall warm something pressing against him. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, "Sebastian."

The butler backed away a little to give his young master some breathing room, but was still rather close, "Young Master, please pay more attention to your surroundings!" Sebastian sighed with exasperation.

"Sorry." Ciel muttered, slightly stung by the bluntness.

Sebastian gave the earl a once over to make sure he was indeed alright before placing an arm around the thin shoulders and steering the boy away from the street.

-another walk in the rain later-

Ciel took his hat off and handed it to Sebastian before wandering off to his bedroom muttering something about a bath.

The butler hung the hat to dry and patently followed the noble down the hall and into the bathroom, "Would you like me to run a bath for you?" he inquired.

"Yes." Ciel said, and then set about taking his clothes off and hunting down his favorite robe.

Sebastian ran the water and tested the temperature before plugging the drain and filling the tube with incense and foam.

Ciel untied his eye patch and stepped into the tube, sighing in content as the warmth seeped into his stressed body, releasing the high strung muscles. "Ahhh…" He was content to lie there forever but it was getting late. He picked up the soap and was about to begin washing his arms when two cool hands gently slid the soap from his fingers.

"Allow me, Young Master." A soft voice purred.

Ciel had begun to argue when smooth hands started to rub circles into his shoulders, easing out all then knots and tension. The hands pressed into the skin and slathered the soap studs along the small back, lingering on the young noble's sides and lower back.

Sebastian watched as the tension in his lord drain away as Ciel leaned into his hands willingly. A small craving erupted inside the usually vapid butler, but he concealed it easily.

Ciel hummed low in his throat as the hands massaged his back and shoulders, leaning into the slight caresses and touches without much thought.

The butler dipped his hands in the water to wash away the soap before grabbing a wash cloth, soaking it with water, and began wiping down the young lord. He placed the wash cloth aside and reached for the lavender smelling shampoo, squirting a decent mound in his hand. He ran his fingers through the silky hair and began to lather it into his scalp. He scrubbed gently at the roots and slid his fingers through the locks of hair, coating the young earl's head in white. He then placed his hands on the small shoulders, "Young Master I will need you to lean back."

"Mhh…alright." Ciel murmured; and allowed Sebastian's hands to lean him backwards to submerge his hair in water, washing away the shampoo.

Sebastian rinsed away all the whiteness from the chocolate locks before helping his young master out of the tube and into a silk robe.

Ciel wandered over to a chair and zoned in and out as Sebastian gently towel dried his hair, oblivious to the fact that the fingers trailed longer than needed down the nape of his neck, or that the hands seem to caress the sides of his head while drying.

"Time for bed Young Master." Sebastian purred, helping his young charge to his feet.

Ciel walked not two steps before a head rush overtook him, "Agh…" he stumbled slightly to the side and Sebastian caught him.

"Young Master?"

Ceil felt the smallest of smiles pull at his lips from the concern in his butler's voice, "No need to worry…I'm just tired."

Sebastian nodded and steered him to his bed before helping him change into his pajamas. "Is that all you need tonight, Young Master?"

Ciel frowned, "No…" he glanced to the side, unsure of himself for once.

Sebastian, being as observant as he was, noticed his master's uncertainty, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Ciel said with a sigh, "It's nothing…"

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully, "Would you like me to sit with you tonight?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Ciel climbed into bed and snagged his Steven King novel and immersed himself immediately in it while Sebastian took his usual place in the chair.

-An hour later-

Sebastian looked up to see that his Young Master had fallen asleep again. He smiled and stood, bookmarked the page in the earl's book, and placed him horizontal in his bed. "Goodnight Ciel." Sebastian murmured before leaning down to kiss his head lightly.

Ceil's eyes snapped open and he leaned upward, catching his lips into Sebastian's shocked ones. Fire erupted in both their chests as the noble's lips molded into Sebastian's. The moment felt five seconds and five years before Ciel pulled away and blushed, "Good night."

Sebastian blinked and recovered his wits; he smiled and poked his master's nose, "Very clever." And then as he breezed out of the room he heard Ciel chuckle quietly.

He closed the door and let his composure slip. A small smile curled on his face as his hand lightly traced over his lips. The butler's tongue darted out and swiped over his lips, before retreating back inside. He savored the taste of his lord for a couple seconds before walking down the hall and turning off the lights.


End file.
